Good night, beautiful
by Eikaow
Summary: Un condensé de révélations, de prise de conscience et d'amour... " C'est Kuroko, c'est... Juste lui, quoi... " / SPOIL EVIDENT, ON NE VEUT PAS ETRE SPOILE, ON NE LIT PAS ATTENTION ! / KagaKuro / Léger KagaHimu unilatéral / Rating M / LEMON


**Titre :** Good night, Beautiful

**Pairing :** Kagami x Kuroko principalement maiiis... léger Kagami x Himuro unilatéral ( eh oui ! Pas taper ! )

**Rating :** M

**Genres :** UR ( univers réel, celui du manga ), romance

**Disclaimer :** Si je possédais le manga Kuroko no Basket... Il y aurait plus de yaoi que de jeu de basket et les couvertures des livres seraient blindées de KagaKuro donc non... Il ne vaut mieux pas que ce merveilleux manga ni aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartiennent XD

Tout revient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki ( gloire à lui ! ). Les histoire, mise en scène & tournures … Ça en revanche, c'est de moi.

**Warning IMPORTANT **: **SPOILERS CHAPITRES 169-170 voir plus ! ATTENTION !**

**Je reprends un passage se passant après la fin de la saison 2 de l'animé, soit juste après la victoire de _Seirin_ contre _Yosen_ à la _Winter Cup_, et évoque quelques autres DONC si vous ne lisez pas les scans, vous ne pouvez connaître ces passages ! Donc, attention, j'ai prévenu ! Si vous ne voulez pas être spoilé, je vous suggère d'attendre la reprise de l'animé en octobre ou de vous mettre aux scans si le coeur vous en dit ! Je ne suis pas responsable de votre colère si vous jugé avoir été spoilé par cet écrit, j'ai PREVENU ! Merci !**

**On ne veut pas être spoilé, on ne lit PAS !**

_**... kof kof kof ...**_

… Pour les autres, c'est no soucis, vous connaissez les choses en question ;) Je les aient remanié à ma manière – yaoiesque... - graouh ! XD

Merci pour votre soutien, je ne le dis jamais assez !

Bonne lecture !

**-x-x-**

Kagami courait vers la sortie de l'immense complexe sportif, son regard focalisé vers la porte qui menait au dehors. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur sa chaine ainsi que son anneau prisonniers dans sa paume alors que les dires de Kuroko lui revenaient en tête.

Il avait raison... être rivaux sur le parquet ne les empêchaient pas de continuer à être « frères » de basket. Ils étaient tous deux des imbéciles et stopper son amitié avec Himuro était la dernière chose qu'il voulait même si ce dernier s'évertuait à penser le contraire, une fois la défaite encaissée. Il fallait qu'il le rattrape et lui fasse entendre raison ; C'était impossible pour lui de balayer d'un revers de la main une amitié s'étant construite sur des années. C'était grâce à Himuro s'il en était arrivé là... C'était grâce au brun qu'il avait désormais l'amour du basket, c'était grâce à lui s'il avait mis ce sport au rang de ses priorités ; relation de cause à effets ; grâce à lui s'il s'était inscrit au club de basket de _Seirin_ et puis aussi... Grâce à lui s'il avait rencontré Kuroko et tous les autres.. C'était grâce à Himuro s'il était heureux, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui et ça... Ce n'était pas possible de le mettre sous silence. Et il savait qu'Alex dirait la même chose. Les élans de fierté du joueur de _Yosen_ étaient à ce stade devenus inutiles... Il fallait qu'ils agissent en adulte!

Le jeune homme fit claquer sa langue contre son palais alors qu'il arrivait vers la porte. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait dire mais... Il était motivé, Kuroko l'avait boosté – encore – et c'est avec détermination qu'il poussa la porte et s'avança, ayant cru apercevoir la veste de son ami à l'angle du mur. Il s'immobilisa néanmoins, interdit, ses yeux s'étant aussitôt écarquillés et une colère sourde montant en lui. La scène se déroulant sous ses yeux étaient irréaliste et il fit un pas supplémentaire en vue de démolir la personne en question face à lui, ni plus ni moins.

« Qu'est-ce... Que tu... »

Alex étouffa un gémissement de douleur alors que l'homme resserrait sa prise contre son cou, la soulevant du sol comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple poupée de chiffon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'es qui, enfoiré ? ! Lâche-la ! »

Haizaki Shougo...

Kagami avisa Himuro qui était au sol, une trace de coup visible sur la joue ainsi que des ecchymoses prenant place à d'autres endroits. Il avait la main appuyée contre son abdomen et respirait difficilement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici ? Bordel, il allait tuer ce gars ! Cependant, avant qu'il n'ai pu intervenir, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds se dégagea comme elle put de son agresseur et aussitôt, le rouquin voulut prendre le relais en se jetant sur le gars qui souriait et ricanait, malsain ; Ce type était une pourriture et son faciès enjoué montrait clairement que la situation lui plaisait, il semblait prendre son pied !

Tatsuya tendit le bras, l'arrêtant dans son geste en lui indiquant qu'il risquait d'avantage en se battant ici et maintenant. Et c'était vrai.

« Stop ! Ne lève pas la main sur lui ! Si un joueur commence à se battre dans un endroit pareil, tu n'es pas le seul qui aura des ennuis... ! »

Il avait raison. Complètement.

Taiga jura et tenta du mieux qu'il put de se calmer. Ils étaient arrivés trop loin pour tout perdre d'un coup d'un seul pour des effusions de virilité entre joueurs dans l'enceinte du tournoi. Puisque visiblement, ce gars détestable était lui aussi un joueur... Le rouquin reporta son regard vers lui et lui adressa le plus haineux qu'il avait en réserve tandis que ce dernier continuait de sourire avec sadisme. Shougo continuait de les dévisager, hautain, et toujours ce sourire arrogant et méprisant collé aux lèvres ; Kagami serra le poing tellement fort que la chaine toujours présente entre ses doigts s'incrusta dans sa peau à lui en faire mal. Merde, comment ce gars avait-il osé porté la main contre Himuro et Alex ?

Finalement, Kise arriva et ils discutèrent un moment; Ce type, Haizaki Shougo était un ancien titulaire de la génération des miracles qui avait été renvoyé à cause de sa nature trop frivole et violente lors de l'admission de Ryouta dans l'équipe. Ce dernier avait perdu contre lui et il semblait que l'heure des retrouvailles sur le parquet était arrivée. Le prochain match allait les opposer à nouveau et plus que tout, Kagami intima à Kise de le battre, ni plus ni moins ; ce a quoi il répondit par l'affirmative.

L'altercation prenait fin ici et elle continuerait sur le terrain, opposant le joueur phare de _Kaijou_ à cet espèce de monstre. Haizaki Shougo n'aimait même pas le basket... Ce qu'il aimait, c'est faire du mal et comme il l'avait dit, il voulait reprendre sa place par la force.

Alors que chacun des joueurs regagnaient le bâtiment, Himuro resta en retrait, esquissant une grimace de douleur en se retenant contre le mur le plus proche.

« Taiga, rejoins ton équipe, je m'occupe de Tatsuya... Indiqua alors Alex en allant soutenir son élève qui grimaça nouvellement.

Kagami secoua la tête et indiqua l'intérieur d'un mouvement de tête à son maître.

« Laisse Alex, j'y vais... On a des trucs à se dire, souffla le dunker en avisant le brun qui releva les yeux vers lui.

C'était le but premier... Parler avec Himuro. Ils avaient des choses à se dire. La blonde les observa un moment puis finit par capituler, laissant sa place au rouquin qui amena l'autre contre lui, le soutenant en passant un bras par dessus ses épaules. Elle les regarda à nouveau, un mince sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

« Taiga, Tatsuya... Je suis fière de vous. De chacun de vous. »

Les deux jeunes gens lui lancèrent un regard surpris avant que le rouquin ne détourne les yeux en grommelant et que le brun n'esquisse un sourire.

« On se retrouve tout à l'heure ! »

Un dernier sourire à l'appui, la jolie blonde rejoignit les autres à l'intérieur du complexe sportif. Kagami soutint d'autant plus son vis-à-vis et l'amena lui aussi à l'intérieur direction les vestiaires de _Seirin _– les plus proches, en l'occurrence_._ Tous deux restèrent silencieux jusqu'à arriver à destination. Himuro se détacha de l'autre garçon et s'assit sur les bancs centraux, le regard rivé au sol. Comme il s'en doutait, une fois tous les deux, il ne savait comment agir. De son côté, le rouquin n'aidait pas non plus... Il était tout aussi silencieux alors qu'il revenait devant lui, un nécessaire à pharmacie entre les mains. Il sortit une poche de glace du compartiment réfrigérant et le présenta devant l'autre.

« Pour ta joue... » Marmonna t-il vaguement en désignant le visage de l'autre, évitant soigneusement de le regarder.

Tatsuya en faisait de même, le regard rivé au sol. Deux gigantesques fiers … Il fallait que l'un des deux parle sinon il y était pour la nuit.

« Prends-la ! M'oblige pas à le faire...» Reprit alors le rouquin en l'agitant de plus belle contre lui.

Le joueur cyclope releva les yeux et soupira; il accepta la poche de glace qu'il porta contre sa joue en grimaçant. Le silence s'installa à nouveau, gênant. Et aussitôt le brun se décida à le briser, balayant sa fierté ; Kagami était venu pour lui parler visiblement mais il semblait ne pas savoir par où commencer. Du Taiga tout craché. Et puis, il était l'ainé, il fallait qu'il agisse enfin comme un grand « frère » avec lui... Bien que cette notion le fit une nouvelle fois tiquer tans son sens semblait chamboulé de toutes parts, enfin surtout pour lui. Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

« Je suis désolé.. »

Le joueur de _Seirin_ sursauta légèrement et consentit enfin à regarder son homologue, un regard interrogateur à l'appui.

« De quoi ? » S'enquit-il en venant s'assoir à ses côtés.

Himuro esquissa un sourire un peu désabusé.

« Pas mal de choses... Souffla t-il en ancrant son regard sur le mur face à lui. Mon attitude vis à vis de toi, pour commencer...

- Bah... t'en fais pas... Soupira le dunker en esquissant un léger sourire lui aussi. C'est comme ça.. Hein.. »

Kagami lui adressa un autre regard entendu avant de venir piocher dans la poche de son pantalon duquel il sortir sa chaine qu'il ré-attacha autour de son cou en des gestes affirmés.

« Comme ça, on est de nouveaux frangins... Tout ça... » Expliqua t-il alors en se massant l'arrière du crâne, légèrement gêné.

Les yeux du joueur de _Yosen_ se posèrent sur l'anneau trônant contre le t-shirt de son homologue et il mit la main dans sa poche également ; il en sortit une chaine avec un anneau identique et l'observa un moment, reposant contre la paume de sa main.

« Frères, hein ? » Souffla t-il, plus pour lui même que pour son vis-à-vis qui haussa un sourcil interrogateur à nouveau face à son attitude.

Plus la discussion avançait et plus le brun devenait étrange.. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Taiga n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage qu'il sentit qu'on tirait sur sa chaine et aussitôt il écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'une paire de lèvres s'écrasait brusquement contre les siennes.

…

..

Son cerveau semblait être passé en mode ralenti car il ne put faire aucun geste dans l'immédiat, trop choqué par ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être réel... ? Himuro, celui qu'il considérait comme son grand frère, n'était pas en train de l'embrasser à pleine bouche... C'était impossible, c'était...

Alors que l'autre garçon commençait à forcer la barrière de ses lèvres avec sa langue, l'image de Kuroko s'imposa avec évidence et force dans son esprit et il repoussa aussitôt le joueur de _Yosen_ qui grimaça sous la force du geste. L'as de _Seirin_ se releva, lançant un regard choqué à son vis-à-vis pendant que sa main venait s'échouer contre sa bouche.

Himuro détourna le regard face au sien; il laissa échapper un rire blasé avant de reprendre la parole, le visage de nouveau baissé et résigné.

« Tu comprends pourquoi je peux plus être ton grand frère … ?

- Tu... Mais... Le basket et.. Merde.. » Bégaya le rouge, une masse d'informations s'imposant à son esprit éprouvé.

Rire fatigué de la part du joueur cyclope.

« Ouais, je croyais aussi que c'était parce que tu m'avais surpassé au basket... Mais la raison officielle c'est celle-là. Taiga, je...

- Nan steuplait ! Arrête... C'est pas possible, c'est juste.. »

Kagami était aussi rouge que ses cheveux et ses sourcils étaient plus froncés qu'à l'accoutumée. Le garçon accusait encore le choc. Le brun se mordit la lèvre en songeant qu'il le trouvait trop attirant pour son propre bien. Merde, ça n'aurait jamais du se passer comme ça, il le savait ! Mais les faits étaient là... Il venait d'embrasser son ami et surtout, il venait de se faire éconduire avec brio. De son côté, Taiga n'en revenait tout simplement pas ! Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour que... Que Himuro puisse penser à lui de cette façon...

« J'agis vraiment comme un connard fini avec toi... Je suis vraiment.. » Reprit alors ce dernier, à voix basse, ses poings se serrant contre son survêtement.

Il le savait, il aurait du garder tout cela secret... Mais il n'en pouvait plus de cacher l'évidence depuis tout ce temps !

« Non ! Je... C'est pas ça... Tatsuya, écoute.. Tu..

- .. Je ? »

Kagami se mordit la lèvre d'inconfort en lui lançant un regard incrédule ; il s'était relevé et se passa une main contre le visage et dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus.

« Je sais pas ... ! J'étais venu pour te parler et …

- C'est ce qu'on fait, oui. » Indiqua le brun, calmement en continuant de le fixer.

Ce dernier le fusilla du regard avant de reprendre, l'air vaguement détendu. Tout était relatif.

« Je comprends rien.. Avoua t-il, le calme reprenant peu à peu sa place dans le ton de sa voix. Je voulais juste te dire que je voulais pas qu'on arrête d'être pote, c'est tout.. Je..

Tatsuya fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux au ciel, la fatigue se faisant sentir autant dans son corps que dans son esprit.

« Tu comprends pas ?

- Bien sur que non !

- Il me semble que c'était pourtant très clair.

- .. Attends, t'es pas sérieux ?! Faire un truc pareil et..

- Ce truc comme tu dis, je l'ai fait parce que je suis amoureux de toi, _baka_ ! Ça fait un moment que l'admiration que j'ai pour toi s'est mué en attirance.. Tu me plais, Taiga c'est tout ! Je vois pas ce que je pourrais expliquer d'autre. »

… Nouveau silence.

Kagami détourna une nouvelle fois la tête et se mit à fixer, il ne savait pourquoi, la porte de la salle. Le joueur cyclope l'observa toujours et aussitôt, se redressa, ses yeux s'étant agrandis sous l'effet de ses pensées ; Celles-ci coulèrent alors en lui comme une évidence.

« C'est ton partenaire aux cheveux bleus... Kuroko Tetsuya, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kagami ferma un moment les yeux en approuvant lentement, les joues devenues subitement à nouveau d'un rose prononcé. Son regard était une nouvelle fois perdu face à lui, vers le mur cette fois-ci, et il avait amené sa main contre sa nuque, visiblement mal à l'aise d'évoquer ces choses avec son « frère » qui venait de lui annoncer un moment plus tôt qu'il était amoureux de lui... Tout ceci était complètement fou.

« Ouais... On est... Enfin.. ça fait quelques mois et.. » Bafouilla t-il en tentant de s'expliquer vaguement.

Kuroko et lui sortaient ensemble oui... Cela faisait quelques mois et évoquer la relation qu'il pouvait avoir avec le petit bleuté le faisait bégayer comme une lycéenne de même qu'elle faisait chauffer son ventre. Lui Kagami Taiga ! Il se transformait en bisounours quand il s'agissait de son ombre.

C'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas d'ailleurs... A force de jouer avec Kuroko, Kagami avait vu ses sentiments pour lui grandir à vue d'oeil jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le cacher outre-mesure. Et il s'était déclaré... Assez stupidement d'ailleurs. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi stupide que ce jour là d'ailleurs; un parfait abruti... Mais jamais ne s'était-il senti aussi heureux également en repensant à un joueur fantôme qui, pour toutes réponses, était venu l'enlacer sans un mot. Songer à tout cela lui fit comme l'impression qu'une fourmilière était en construction dans son ventre. Il était DINGUE de Kuroko et ce fait l'effrayait également.

Himuro accusa le coup. Il observa les différentes émotions qui passaient sur le visage de son homologue et se fustigea aussitôt mentalement. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu passer à côté de ça ? Taiga avait les yeux brillants... On était loin des effusions de virilité propre au fougueux Kagami. Non là, le jeune homme était d'un calme et son faciès s'était mue en quelque chose d'incroyablement doux. Jamais il n'avait vu telles expressions prendre place sur le visage du dunker.

« Je vois. »

Kagami était amoureux...

Le brun soupira intérieurement, essayant au mieux de conserver la facette factice de calme et de détachement qu'il s'était forgé au fil de la discussion. A quoi bon lutter ? C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche que Kagami était dingue de Tetsuya Kuroko. Il n'y avait qu'à l'observer alors que le sujet avait à peine était évoqué. Et puis... En les voyant ensemble, il avait d'emblée eu de sérieux doutes quant à leur relation « amicale » et tout ceci venait de se confirmer ici et maintenant. Son coeur lui faisait un mal de chien mais il était hors de question de montrer quoi que ce soit. Il fourra son collier de nouveau dans sa poche et réajusta sa veste avant de se tourner vers la porte. Il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Taiga le rattrapa, l'obligeant à se retourner :

« Attends Tatsuya ! … Explique-moi, putain !

- Ha ha... Y'a rien à expliquer Taiga. J'ai menti ! Depuis que je sais que tu me plais, je fais que mentir à longueur de temps. Même Alex est au courant mais elle m'a promis de pas interférer ! J'ai pas envie qu'on se « sépare » parce que j'agis comme un parfait abruti avec toi, depuis le début...

- Non, tu..

- Si, je t'assure... J'en suis venu à te jalouser, j'en suis venu à vouloir t'enlever de ma tête mais j'y arrivais pas et … Atsuchi était là. Bref..

- Atsuchi ? Tu veux dire... Murasakibara ?

- Ouais.. Je me suis attaché à lui, tu vois... J'ai essayé de t'oublier avec lui. Mais Tu revenais toujours dans ma tête.. Et bref, je me suis détesté pour ça. »

Kagami n'en revenait pas ; Tout un tas d'informations s'imposait dans sa tête ! Himuro qui était amoureux de lui... Soit... Himuro qui tentait de l'oublier avec Murasakibara... D'accord... Et lui dans l'histoire ?

… Lui, il était avec Kuroko et il ne songea même pas à ce que ce soit autrement. Il aimait son ombre. Ils étaient bien ensemble et il n'y avait pas à tergiverser d'avantage. Il ne voyait strictement pas son ami d'enfance comme il voyait Kuroko. Rien à voir. S'imaginer avec Himuro, non. S'imaginer avec Kuroko, oui oui et trois fois oui.

« C'est bon, Taiga... Arrête de réfléchir, t'as jamais été doué pour ça, se moqua alors le joueur de _Yosen_ après un court silence.

- Je sais pas quoi te répondre !

- Réponds-moi juste que tu vas continuer ton chemin avec ton partenaire ; Tu sais, même si j'en suis venu à ça, j'ai jamais vraiment eu espoir que toi et moi... Enfin tu vois, quoi. »

Le rouquin ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un vague mouvement de tête.

« Je suis désolé moi aussi... Pour ça... Et.. C'est Kuroko, c'est juste lui, quoi.. »

Himuro secoua la tête, un sourire un peu triste mais également amusé à l'appui.

« J'ai bien compris, t'en fais pas pour ça.. Je me soigne.. Et puis, tu manges trop, ça m'agace. »

Le dunker lui lança un regard incrédule avant d'éclater de rire, entrainant l'autre avec lui.

« Attends, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, Murasakibara c'est pas mieux !

- Ouais... Faut croire que ça me plait d'être agacé. »

Tatsuya sortit alors à nouveau son collier qu'il passa autour de son cou et lui adressa un sourire entendu avant de lui présenter son poing, en une invitation muette. L'autre garçon le regarder un court instant avant de répondre à son geste avec engouement.

« Prends soin de toi et... Attends pas cent-sept ans pour me recontacter ! Fit le dunker alors qu'ils sortaient.

- Mouais... Laisse-moi digérer tout ça et promis quand on se reverra, je te mettrais la raclée de ta vie ! »

Ils passèrent par une nouvelle crise de fou rire avant de tomber sur un géant violet et un petit bleuté, au beau milieu du couloir, qui tournèrent aussitôt les yeux vers eux. Murasakibara était occupé à refourguer une barre chocolatée à Kuroko qui refusait catégoriquement, la bouche déjà pleine. La scène était comique... Malgré tout.

Malgré eux.

**-x-x-**

« Kagami-kun, tout va bien ? »

Le bleuté observa les deux autres disparaître à l'angle du couloir avant de reposer ses yeux céruléens interrogateur vers le rouquin. Ce dernier soupira une nouvelle fois avant qu'un sourire attendri vienne fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il avança vers son petit ami et le tira doucement contre lui

« Ouais... Viens là.. »

Kuroko écarquilla légèrement les yeux en se retrouvant happé par les bras puissants de l'autre garçon qui l'attira à lui, le serrant contre son corps, là dans le couloir du complexe sportif. Une main était passée autour de ses hanches et l'autre autour de ses épaules tandis qu'il sentait clairement le visage du dunker reposant contre ses cheveux. Normalement, il était convenu qu'ils ne s'affichent pas en public... Bon le couloir était désert mais quand même..

« J'étais venu voir si tout allait bien et j'ai croisé Murasakibara-kun et... Tu es sûr que ça va ? Hasarda le plus petit en sentant que l'autre garçon resserrait sa prise contre ses épaules, le collant si tant est que cela soit possible encore plus contre son corps.

Son coeur commençait à battre de plus en plus fort à mesure que Kagami le câlinait ouvertement, sans aucune retenue. Une main était remontée contre sa nuque et elle amorçait de lentes caresses contre sa peau, lui envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps. C'était follement agréable... Kagami ne répondit pas à sa question mais reprit néanmoins après un court instant :

« Merci Kuroko... Pour le match, notre victoire.. Tout. » Chuchota t-il alors, la voix devenue étrangement basse et rauque.

Kuroko releva la tête, essayant de capter le regard du rouge qui s'évertuait à cacher son visage dans ses cheveux. Attitude typiquement timide. Le bleuté songea même avec amusement que le dunker devait avoir les joues aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Il pouffa doucement en se collant un peu plus à son petit ami, avec gourmandise. Ce dernier l'entraîna alors doucement dans les vestiaires avant de refermer la porte et de retourner à sa tâche première : l'enlacer.

« Vous... Vous êtes réconciliés ? S'enquit alors le joueur fantôme devant l'immobilité manifeste de l'autre garçon qui continuait sagement sa besogne.

- Ouais..

- Tant mieux... C'est mieux ainsi, Kagami-kun. »

Le joueur bleu en profita ; c'était rare les moments où son armoire à glace de petit ami était câlin de la sorte. D'habitude, il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins quand il voulait des faveurs d'ordre … Intimes. Mais ce n'était ici pas le cas ; présentement, Kagami se contentait de le serrer dans ses bras, étroitement, de manière possessive sans chercher à aller plus loin. C'était tellement bon... Tetsuya se sentait incroyablement bien, de la sorte. L'odeur de son petit ami lui emplissait les narines et ses bras puissants autour de lui faisait battre son coeur et provoquait cette sensation de fourmillement dans son ventre.

« Il m'a fait prendre conscience d'une chose.. Enfin, il m'a rappelé ce que je savais déjà plutôt .. » Chuchota alors le dunker contre son oreille.

Kuroko frissonna ; La voix était basse, sensuelle et le souffle qui s'échouait contre son visage lui fit se mordre la lèvre.

« Quoi... ?

- ... Je t'aime. »

Un intense courant électrique traversa le corps déjà quelque peu éprouvé du bleuté. Il étouffa un soupir de surprise contre le torse de son petit ami alors que celui-ci resserrait une nouvelle fois son étreinte. Son coeur avait fait un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine et il se trouva incapable de répondre ou faire le moindre geste pendant de longues secondes qui lui paru interminables. Ça aussi, c'était une première... Bien que ce soit Kagami qui se soit déclaré à lui en premier, il était extrêmement rare que ce dernier prône les déclarations d'amour ou comme dit plus tôt, les comportements débordant de guimauve comme maintenant. Kagami était peu doué avec ces choses et le passeur s'en amusait hautement depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble mais cette fois-ci semblait différente...

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Bakagami ? » Pouffa t-il doucement après un court moment indispensable à ce qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

Ce dernier fit claquer sa langue et lui envoya une petite tape sur la tête, sans cesser de l'enlacer.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi, oy... » Grogna t-il en faisant migrer son visage dans son cou.

Un frisson supplémentaire traversa le passeur quand il sentit que l'autre garçon perdait sa bouche dans son cou, ses lèvres se posant contre sa peau en des caresses aériennes et grisantes à la fois.

« Et... Hum... Et toi ? » Bafouilla alors le scoreur après avoir apposé avec satisfaction sa volée de baisers sur la peau blanche devenue rougie.

Kuroko avait les joues lui aussi d'un rose prononcé et il étira un sourire. Visiblement, son petit ami avait besoin d'entendre que lui aussi était dingue de lui. Il trouvait ça absolument mignon ! Aux yeux du bleuté, c'était pourtant évident mais apparemment le grand Kagami Taiga avait besoin d'un petit regain de confiance de ce côté la. Pas de soucis, il allait lui donner mais... Sans omettre de le taquiner un peu. Encore. Toujours.

« Besoin d'être rassuré, Kagami-kun ?

- ... Tch ! Non.. C'est juste que... Tu l'as pas dit et … Enfin voilà quoi ! » Répondit l'autre en s'emmêlant dans ses mots.

_Menteur_, songea le joueur fantôme en étirant un nouveau sourire attendri. Il lui avait dit pas plus tard que ce matin avant qu'ils ne se mettent à penser intégralement au basket et notamment à leur match contre _Yosen_ s'étant déroulé un peu plus tôt. Ah la la...

Il se défit légèrement de son poulpe de petit copain et tira sur son t-shirt pour le faire s'abaisser. Comme il s'y attendait, Kagami était aussi rouge que sa tignasse et il évitait soigneusement de le regarder. Trop craquant. Il tira une nouvelle fois sur son vêtement et posa une main contre sa nuque avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec délice.

Kuroko se demanda un instant ce qui avait bien pu se passer avec Himuro Tatsuya pour que son petit ami en vienne à se déclarer de la sorte mais il décida que ça ne le regardait pas et c'est tout naturellement, une fois le chaste échange rompu, qu'il ancra ses deux grands yeux brillants dans ceux légèrement fuyants de son petit copain :

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Kagami-kun. »

A ces mots, Kuroko sentit clairement son petit ami pousser un soupir de bonheur, de satisfaction ou alors de soulagement, il ne savait pas très bien mais toujours est-il que le dunker plaqua une nouvelle fois ses lèvres aux siennes, ses mains se faisant subitement plus entreprenantes, s'échouant sous son t-shirt.

« Mmh, Kagami-kun... Pas ici, soupira le passeur en tentant de le repousser gentiment.

- ... Grmbl..Pourquoi ? Grogna le numéro 10 de _Seirin_ en continuant de caresser sa peau sous son vêtement.

- Nous avons le match de Kise-kun à regarder, d'ailleurs, les autres doivent se demander ce que l'on fait... »

Nouveau grognement mécontent du dunker qui, par une gros effort, se résout tout de même à arrêter ses investigations du corps de son petit ami. Il soupira et lui glissa un dernier baiser avant de se décoller. Kuroko avisa l'air bougon du rouge et esquissa un sourire en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« N'oublie pas que Kise-kun joue contre Haizaki-kun... Il faut qu'on aille le supporter, indiqua le bleuté afin de ramener l'autre à la réalité.

Ce qui eut l'effet escompté ; Les traits de Kagami se muèrent en une colère qu'il devina contenue ; ce dernier serra alors le poing et se dirigea lui aussi vers la porte.

« Je compte sur lui, il a pas le choix : il doit gagner. »

**-x-x-**

**Plus tard dans la soirée... Chez Kagami..**

« Aaaah, je suis claqué ! » Scanda le propriétaire des lieux avant de lancer son sac au hasard dans la pièce et de se laisser tomber sur son canapé en un soupir de bien-être.

Kuroko soupira lui aussi, amusé, avant de refermer la porte et de prendre le temps de se déchausser, ce que l'autre n'avait pas pensé à faire, évidemment. Il avança jusqu'au canapé et déposa son sac près de la table basse avant de se faire une nouvelle fois happé par son petit copain qui l'attira contre lui, sur le canapé. Kagami avait fermé les yeux et souriait comme un imbécile alors qu'il se servait clairement du bleuté comme une peluche, le serrant contre son corps.

« Kagami-kun, j'ai faim... Souffla le passeur en essayant de se soustraire, en vain.

- Moi aussi.. Mais j'ai la flemme.. »

Tetsuya lui donna une tape sur le sommet du crâne.

« Très bien. Moi aussi, j'aurais la flemme quand nous serons dans ta chambre, tout à l'heure. » Répondit simplement le numéro 11 de _Seirin_, le plus naturellement du monde, sachant pertinemment qu'il ferait mouche.

Et il n'y manqua pas... Kagami rouvrit les yeux et laissa échapper un sifflement mécontent. Il relâcha son amoureux et se releva en grognant.

« Okay okay... Je vais préparer un truc »

Kuroko étira un sourire en secouant la tête. Dès qu'il s'agissait de ce hum... Contexte.. Kagami devenait aussi docile qu'un animal domestique. Tristesse! A croire qu'il n'y avait que trois choses voir quatre qui rythmaient sa vie à savoir : Lui, le basket, la cuisine et... Le sexe. Mais cette dernière catégorie pouvait s'apparenter à sa personne... Enfin bref.

Le joueur fantôme se releva lui aussi et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Depuis ces quelques mois, il connaissait désormais bien l'appartement de sa lumière ; c'était même devenu sa seconde maison, il y passait sa vie et ses parents se demandait s'il n'allait pas se décider à y vivre pour de bon chez cet « ami ». Le secret était bien gardé, évidemment.

« Je vais prendre une douche, Kagami-kun » Indiqua t-il à l'autre garçon qui acquiesça de sa voix lointaine, concentré sur sa préparation.

Le bleuté se faufila dans la salle d'eau et commença à se déshabiller lentement avant d'entrer dans la cabine de douche et d'enclencher l'eau chaude. Il soupira de bien être quand l'eau se mit à cascader sur con corps éprouvé. Ça faisait un bien fou. S'autorisant quelques minutes supplémentaires immobiles sous le flot, le jeune homme consentit enfin à s'emparer du gel douche de sa lumière et commença à se savonner. L'odeur familière de Kagami emplit alors une nouvelle fois ses narines ; c'était officiel, il adorait ce gel douche énergisant au gingembre. Il termina de se savonner, se rinça et sortit de la douche avant d'aviser ses vêtements près du lavabo ainsi qu'un des t-shirts gris du dunker suspendu à la porte. Il étira un sourire et s'empara du vêtement, l'enfilant en respirant l'odeur si familière, un soupir de plaisir à l'appui.

De son côté, Kagami avait pratiquement fini de préparer le repas ; il ouvrit l'auto-cuiseur et en sortit le riz qu'il mit dans deux bols prévu à cet effet. Il se retourna pour poser le tout sur la table basse mais faillit lâcher ce qu'il avait en main quand ses yeux tombèrent sur son ombre qui déboulait dans le salon... Affublé de son t-shirt et d'un short de sport... Il posa ce qu'il tenait, prudemment, et porta sa main contre son nez, presque sûr d'y trouver une trace de sang équivoque. Kuroko était juste TROP mignon de la sorte et il avait beau l'avoir déjà vu comme ça, il était toujours aussi perturbé. Grmmbl.

« Je … Heu... Le repas est bientôt prêt, Bégaya t-il en évitant soigneusement de regarder son petit ami plus que nécessaire sous peine de lui sauter dessus immédiatement.

- D'accord. » Répondit simplement le bleuté, un léger sourire à l'appui.

Les deux jeunes gens s'attablèrent devant la TV et mangèrent en silence. Une fois le repas terminé, Kuroko remercia son petit ami et se leva pour aller mettre ses couverts dans l'évier. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris quand l'autre le rejoignit, se postant derrière lui alors qu'il commençait un brin de vaisselle. Prévisible.

Kagami porta lui aussi ses couverts sous le robinet tout en se collant au plus petit qui se retrouva coincé entre l'évier et une lumière redevenue un poil entreprenante. Le rouge joignit ses mains à celles de son ombre dans la tâche de nettoyage et son visage se perdit, de concert, dans son cou. Tetsuya frissonna en offrant inconsciemment d'avantage de parcelle de peau à son vorace de petit copain qui faisait désormais courir ses lèvres contre lui, soufflant contre le grain en des soupirs criminels et aguicheurs au possible.

« Nh... Kagami-kun.. La vaisselle.. » Tenta le plus petit avec un ton de voix qu'il trouva d'emblée aucunement crédible vu la situation.

Bien évidemment, le rouge n'en fit rien, continuant de butiner la peau offerte, ses mains ayant délaissé la vaisselle pour venir s'enrouler autour des hanches de son compagnon.

« J'ai envie de toi... » Murmura le dunker contre l'oreille, venant mordiller le lobe au passage.

Un nouveau frisson parcourut le corps du joueur fantôme qui se mordit la lèvre sous le coup de l'excitation que faisait naître l'autre garçon dans sa tête, dans son coeur mais aussi son corps. Il commençait à avoir sérieusement chaud, d'autant plus que maintenant, les mains aventureuses de sa lumière commençait à descendre à un point bien stratégique, sous son short.

« Tu.. Nh.. Tu dois encore aller à la douche, Kagami-kun... »

Taiga se mit à grogner et, dans un gigantesque effort n'indiquant pas qu'il était présentement dans un état avancé d'excitation, tourna avec obligation le visage du bleuté afin de ravir ses lèvres dans un baiser exigeant avant de se décoller et prendre la direction de la salle de bain lui aussi. Kuroko avait raison, il avait besoin d'une douche certes mais il était hors de question que l'autre ne passe pas à la casserole quand il aurait fini, foi de Kagami Taiga !

Kuroko continua alors sagement la vaisselle, essayant de reprendre contenance alors qu'il frissonnait encore en repensant au toucher de l'autre garçon. Kagami avait vraiment le don de le mettre dans tous ses états, c'était officiel ! Le bruit de la douche parvint à ses oreilles tandis qu'il terminait sa besogne et se séchait paresseusement les mains. Il bailla et se frotta soudainement les yeux. La fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir et quoi de plus normal à la vue de la journée – et des matchs – qu'ils avaient disputé. Le jeune homme ébouriffa ses cheveux, éteignit la TV ainsi que la lumière et se dirigea avec flegme dans la chambre de sa lumière. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas moelleux et fourra son visage dans l'oreiller, respirant l'odeur si agréable y étant imprégnée. Il soupira de bonheur et se laissa doucement envahir par les brumes du sommeil.

Kagami sortit de la salle de bain un moment plus tard, une serviette autour des épaules. Il avisa l'obscurité et le silence de son appartement et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

_« RAAAH j'ai envie de le MANGER, c'est pas possible ! »_ Beugla t-il intérieurement alors que devant lui se dessinait la silhouette de son petit ami, profondément endormi et serrant son oreiller comme s'il s'agissait d'une peluche.

Le dunker étouffa un soupir amusé avant de venir se coucher, lui aussi, silencieusement. Visiblement pour le moment câlin il devra repasser... Il s'allongea aux côtés de l'autre garçon et vint aussitôt le prendre dans ses bras, l'attirant à lui, calant son visage contre sa nuque.

« Mmh... Kagami-kun... Pervers... Pouffa le bleuté dans un demi-sommeil, les yeux toujours clos.

Effectivement... Une bosse plutôt suggestive était nettement discernable contre le bas de son dos.

« Je... Fais pas exprès, oy » Se défendit le rouge en se collant d'avantage malgré tout.

Kuroko étira un mince sourire, sortant peu à peu du sommeil ; il se retourna vers son petit ami et se faufila entre ses bras.

« Désolé... Je voulais pas te réveiller, s'excusa néanmoins le dunker en le câlinant.

- J'ai la flemme, Kagami-kun.

- T'es... Un démon ! »

Il se mit à rire doucement et poussa le rouquin avant de venir se placer à califourchon sur ses hanches. Kagami se mordit la lèvre en avisant le visage rougi de son ombre, pourtant encore endormi, seulement éclairé par les rayons lunaires passant entre les rideaux. La vision lui envoya une nouvelle décharge dans le corps. Kuroko remua légèrement du bassin contre le sien tout en se penchant pour venir lui happer les lèvres. Avec flegme. Ses gestes étaient paresseux, lents, témoignant du sommeil qui l'habitait encore ; et Kagami trouva tout ceci mignon à souhait. Kuroko était trop mignon pour son propre bien !

« Tu sais... On est pas obligé de... Le faire, indiqua t-il à l'endormi notoire une fois l'échange terminée.

- ... J'en ai très envie maintenant. Je veux que tu t'occupes de moi, Taiga. »

Le dit Taiga frémit face aux paroles de son ombre ; D'accord, le signal était donné et il sut dès lors qu'il ne pourrait résister ou revenir en arrière. Lui avait encore assez aisément de forces pour ça !

Il retourna le bleuté pour venir le surplomber et à nouveau coller ses lèvres aux siennes, avec impétuosité. Ses mains, nullement en reste, se faufilèrent sous le t-shirt – son t-shirt! - pour venir caresser le torse d'une ombre dont la respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée. Le dunker frôla un téton de ses doigts, récoltant un soupir de plaisir caractéristique contre ses lèvres; Les soupirs de Kuroko étaient la plus belle chose qui lui était donné d'entendre et il comptait bien pouvoir les entendre indéfiniment. Son genou s'était glissé entre les jambes du bleuté et il put y discerner une bosse suggestive. Une réaction trèèèès plaisante qui lui fit bouger la jambe jusqu'à venir s'y frotter avec lenteur, en des gestes précis et calculés.

« Nnh... »

Kuroko poussait des petits soupirs de bien-être absolument affriolants. Délaissant le visage de son petit ami, le rouge descendit doucement dans son cou, venant tantôt mordiller tantôt caresser de ses lèvres et de sa langue, une peau blanche qui se rougissait de façon gourmande en réponse à ses gestes. Il souleva le vêtement et continua sa descente cursive vers un téton qu'il happa entre ses lèvres, faisant tourner sa langue autour de la chair qui se durcissait sous son toucher. Tetsuya n'agissait pas outre-mesure, le jeune homme se laissait faire aux bons soins de son amant et il ne le regrettait aucunement. Kagami était – trop – doué pour lui faire du bien ; ses gestes étaient efficaces, grisants, électriques et incroyablement excitant. Si on lui avait dit qu'il trouverait une osmose sexuelle parfaite avec sa nouvelle lumière, il en aurait surement ri mais les faits étaient là... Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il ne cessait de se dire qu'à ce niveau – par mis d'autres -, lui et Kagami étaient vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde. Alors que la bouche du dunker continuait de malmener ses boutons de chair, l'un après l'autre, la grande main avait pris la direction de son short et passa en dessous, venant s'échouer contre son sexe tendu. Il se mordit subitement la lèvre en proie au plaisir qui continuait de grimper en lui, inéluctable.

Taiga continua alors de descendre, sa langue laissant un sillon sur la peau crème frissonnante jusqu'à parvenir à la naissance de son short. Le rouge releva la tête et envoya un regard empli de luxure à son petit ami qui en fit de même, en attente de la suite. Le bleuté avait amené son bras contre son visage, s'apprêtant à le mordre sous l'effet du plaisir quand, enfin, l'autre garçon consentirait à le prendre dans sa bouche.

Ce dernier étira un mince sourire carnassier avant de venir abaisser le short et de libérer la colonne de chair à l'air libre. Il commença par souffler dessus, joueur, récoltant un gémissement plaintif.

« Taiga... Nh.. Fais-le. » Se plaignit le joueur fantôme, trop impatient de la suite.

Pour toutes réponses, le rouquin fit courir sa langue sur toute la longueur, retraçant d'une traite la peau échaudée et tendue qui frémit à son contact. Kuroko commençait à se tordre sous lui, la vision était un condensé de luxure pure. Lui aussi avait envie de passer rapidement à la suite, son bas-ventre était douloureusement tendu également. Il remonta pour arriver à hauteur du plus petit, lui volant un autre baiser avant de venir prendre le nécessaire dans la table de nuit, à savoir la petite bouteille de lubrifiant.

Se replaçant entre les jambes de son ombre, il versa une bonne quantité de liquide froid dans le creux de sa main et les dirigea vers son intimité alors que sa bouche reprenait d'assaut le sexe érigé, y allant plus franchement dans les mouvements ; Il le prépara consciencieusement, écartement lentement les chairs, tout en continuant, accélérant la cadence dans ses vas-et-viens, jouant de sa langue sur le sommet. Kuroko n'était plus que gémissements et halètements suggestifs, sa main venant s'échouer contre les mèches rouges, accompagnant le rythme. Il était à sa limite.

« Viens...

- Je croyais que t'avais la flemme ? Le taquina t-il alors, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

- Si tu ne me prends pas maintenant, je serai TRES en colère bientôt ! »

Kagami échappa un soupir amusé en avisant le visage de son petit ami, les sourcils froncés et des sortes de petits éclairs imaginaires qui s'illuminaient autour de lui. Il abaissa son short, révélant l'étendue de son propre désir et revient vers l'autre, lui ravissant les lèvres à nouveau alors qu'il entrait langoureusement en lui. Il soupira de bien-être ; c'était toujours pareil. Faire l'amour avec Kuroko était surement la chose la meilleure au monde avec la pratique du basket et le fait de manger. Ah la la...

Les deux jeunes gens se mouvaient en rythme, s'échappant vers le point de non-retour, la sueur maculant leur peau et les râles de plaisir se faisant désormais aisément entendre. La jouissance les faucha à quelques instants d'intervalle et le rouquin se laissa lentement couler contre son ombre, satisfait et repus.

Le silence revint doucement dans la pièce, seulement entrecoupé par les respirations qui tentaient de reprendre un rythme normal. Kagami se redressa, pensant que l'autre garçon s'était de nouveau endormi. Le bleuté passa alors ses bras autour de lui, se pelotant contre son corps tandis que sa respiration se faisait de nouveau lente et régulière. Le rouquin secoua la tête, TROP attendri et déposa un simple baiser sur la tempe offerte.

« _Good night, beautiful_... »

**[FIN]**


End file.
